The present invention relates to a ceiling lamp brightness control device, wherein the brightness of a ceiling lamp can be adjusted step by step.
Conventionally, the ceiling lamp is controlled by a zipper switch so as to can be controlled a step by step (three or four steps). The joints are controlled by the zipper switch so as to change the lamps to a conductive condition. For example, for a ceiling lamp having five lamps, the first step causes all lamp to light up, a second stage causes three lamps to light up, the third stage causes only one lamp to light up, and in fourth stage has no lamp to light up.
However, the prior art control is not flexible. It is often that the desired light can not be adjusted by the user so as to present a soft light.
Therefore, a stepless ceiling lamp brightness control device is developed, which is formed by a central control unit, a regulator, a pulling switch, a protecting unit, a zero voltage detecting loop and gate control unit. When the pulling switch is pulled, the central control unit adjusts the conductive angle of the gate control unit based on the time period that the pull switch is pulled. As a desired brightness is presented, the user releases his hand.
However, aforesaid prior art has the following disadvantage:
1. Initially, the user can not well control the pull switch, he must train several times so as to be familiar with the operation mode.
2. In adjusting, the user must view the light until a desired brightness is presented, while at this time, the user can not view the brightness of the whole room. Therefore, the brightness must be adjusted several times for achieving a desire level. The operation is inconvenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling lamp brightness control device, wherein the brightness of the ceiling lamp is adjustable step by step. Since the operation and control ways of the ceiling lamp are identical to the prior art. By pulling the zipper switch, the conductive ring may rotate to any angle, so that the conductive ring is conducted with a resistor of different resistance. While the current is not affected by the resistor. The ceiling lamp may present different brightness. Thereby, the brightness of the ceiling lamp can be adjusted step by step.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling lamp brightness control device, wherein the operation of the ceiling lamp is very easy. The user is only necessary to pull the zipper switch. Each time the zipper switch is pulled, the ceiling lamp presents a different brightness. The operation is very simple.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a ceiling lamp brightness control device having a control device one end of the control device being connected to an AC current source. Another end thereof is connected to at least one ceiling lamp. The ceiling lamp brightness control device comprises the following components:
A zipper switch has a zipper drives a shaft to rotate. The conductive ring encloses the shaft. A periphery of the conductive ring being installed with a plurality of conductive pieces spaced with an equal space. The conductive ring is able to contact a selected conductive piece;
A power element serves for controlling the conduction of the AC current source so to control a power to the ceiling lamp.
A control circuit is connected to the zipper switch and the power element. The control circuit generates a specific clock waveform through the conduction by pulling the zipper switch, thereby, the power element being triggered to be conducted at a specific time.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.